


Danny's Favorite Things

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sings...sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Can be read as gen friendship or slash - your choice  
> 2) I was watching a documentary series on TCM about the history of the film industry and they mention The Sound of Music and 5 minutes later this pops out.

**Disclaimer: For a song fic?**

**++++++++++**

Stripping his shirt off and scaring all rookies  
Surfing and swimming and beating up bookies  
Driving my car at speeds you can't conceive  
These are a few of the things that are Steve 

Shooting and knifing and fist fights and danger  
Navy not Army a SEAL not a Ranger  
Knowledge of things that you would not believe  
These are a few of the things that are Steve 

Wolverine lace-ups and Cargos and a tee-shirt  
Mess with his ohana and you sure will be hurt  
Successful at things no one else could achieve  
These are a few of the things that are Steve 

When he's reckless  
When he's moody  
When he's a total cad  
I simply remember that he is my Steve  
And he is completely rad 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fin...and aren't you glad it is?**


End file.
